


Drunk On Lust

by CrypticFondness, larryslove



Category: Backstreet Boys, One Direction
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Graphic Sex, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Niall gets drunk and runs into his longtime crush, who happens to be Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to tell you how long I've had this idea in my head of Niall and Nick Carter (Backstreet Boys) of sleeping together at least once. I told it to a friend who’s a massive BSB fan (me too but more her than me) and we usually write gay smut together so why not give this try? And then something amazing happened…we wrote (in our opinion at least) the best thing we've ever written!

April 2013

Niall’s POV

I was on such a high. We had just performed at the O2 Arena. None of the lads wanted to come with me to Tipperary, which is in my opinion, the best Irish and not to mention Irish owned pub in town! Louis and Harry went to go back to their flat, Liam went home to sleep, and as for Zayn? God knows where he might’ve run off to. So, here I am, alone in a pub, drinking pints.

The pub was busy, but it was the middle of the week, so it wasn’t packed busy. The pub was like any other pub, the lights were down low, blaring music going in the background, and a few people were on the dance floor. Me, I was sitting at the bar.

I’m in the biggest boy band in the world as of right now; I have a great life, great friends, and family. One thing however is keeping me from being truly happy. Liam and I have been flirting with each other for quite some time. Recently things have headed in a much more serious direction. He’s really into me and I… I really like him too. I just can’t commit to him though. Something, or more… someone has me smitten. I guess you could call it a guilty pleasure.

I can’t help but to want him. So I guess really he’s more a crush than a guilty pleasure. Actually, maybe he’s equally both. I don’t fucking know, I just know that I really like him and I’d love to get it on with him. I know it’ll never happen. I should just forget about him and focus on Liam. I should just be happy with him but, I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about this guy and my strong desire for him. It wouldn’t be fair to Liam and I refuse to hurt him like that.

I’m sure you see now how I ended up here, alone, drowning my sorrows in pints.

Suddenly, I hear over the loud music, a voice I’d never thought I’d actually hear in person again. He orders a couple drinks and I can’t help but stare while his gaze is in the opposite direction of myself. When I notice his head turn towards me I quickly look away and focus my gaze on the drink in my hands. I can feel him staring at me but I dare not move. Then, he finally speaks…

 

Nick’s POV

“Niall?”

I was in London for a few days visiting my old friend Kai. We had gone to a local bar with a few others. I went to us all a round of beer. As I stood watching the bartender round up the drinks I felt a pair of eyes on me from behind. I could feel the dude’s glare right through me.

I turn around, fully prepared to rip him into him, when I notice a familiar, young, blue eyed blonde. He had looked away but I could see clearly who he was. It was Niall Horan, from One Direction. People were saying they could be this generation’s Backstreet Boys, which I can agree with. They’re really good.

“Niall?” I questioned.

He looked at me.

“Hey buddy, how are ya? Aren’t you a little young to be in a bar?”

“You’re in Europe, mate! You can drink legally when you’re eighteen here. I’m nineteen.” He responded, his Irish accent sticking close to his slightly slurred words.

“Sorry, guess I forgot.” I apologized. “What’s up? Are you here alone?”

“Yeah, just me.” His eyes seemed to be locked on my lips.

I took notice of three empty cups sitting next to the half full one he was holding. It was no wonder he was slurring his words and acting a little off.

“You aren’t driving tonight right?” I felt a strong need to ask. Too many people in my life had gotten hurt because of alcohol. I cared about this kid. He and his band had a lot of talent and had a bright future ahead of them.

“Y- Yeah… Or, no… I didn’t drive.”

I smiled to keep myself from laughing at his drunken awkwardness. He smiled back.

“You and your boys doing alright?” I asked.

He nodded then shrugged a bit.

The bartender sat the drinks in front of me. I paid him and turned to the drunk yet somewhat cute blond next to me.

“You boys remind me a lot of Backstreet so if you need anything, let me know.” I grabbed a pen from off the bar and wrote my email address down a napkin.

He looked at it then at me. He smiled and said…

Niall’s POV

“Thanks Nick.” I said with a half-smile, I don’t know if it’s good to have his email or if it would’ve been better to have gotten his number instead. Either way, I had a personal way of contacting the guy so I’m not about to screw that up but overthinking.

He turned on his heels and walked back to where his friends were, not once glancing back to where I seemed to have grown roots. Squealing like a schoolgirl was definitely not something I was allowed to do, but it was hard to keep calm when I’d got his e-mail. It took me literally two minutes to realize that fuck; I’m Niall Horan, why don’t I just go up to him? So I get up from my stool so quickly I nearly fall flat on my arse.

I walk over to where he is in what I suppose is a straight line, and tap his shoulder -not so gracefully- twice, he turns around and recognition dawns on his face, “Hey there, Niall! Do you need anything?” I chuckle lightly because, do I need anything? ‘Maybe more alcohol, to see if I’m braver and do what I really need to do’ I thought I’d say, but it came out as a “What do you say about sitting in a different place? We could talk.” And I tried out a smile that was meant to be friendly, but it felt sloppy and far too big.

His friends were glaring at me, as if I’d said something really offensive. “I’m kinda busy right now, man, but we can surely meet again sometime soon.” He smiles, and no, no. That’s not what I want. “Nah, can’t we do it right now? I’m sure you can see your friends again any other day.” I insist. His friends look like they want to murder me for interrupting them, but aren’t friends supposed to spend a lot of time together? They can’t get mad at me for wanting to spend time with someone I’ll probably never see again, unlike them.

"Nick is busy. Are you deaf?" A broad guy with dark hair spits and I turn to look at him, “Am I talking to you?" I ask feeling a tad tired, dizzy and angry that some guy feels like he has to speak for Nick. His nostrils flare and he gets up, but is quickly pushed back down on the stool by his other friends. “Look kid," another guy tells me, “we’re really doing something important and I think it’d be best if you left us and meet up with Nick some other day." I can see he’s trying to be soothing and polite, but I really can’t find it in myself to be polite back, after all, he’s being just another cockblocking fuck. “No, I fucking want to talk to him right now. There a problem with that?" I say through gritted teeth, but loud enough for them to hear and turn to Nick, who’s just sitting there, a dumbstruck expression on his face. He seems to be pondering what to do, while I’m standing there holding onto the empty stool beside me for dear life, as I feel any feeling of soberness leave me. Why couldn’t he just come and talk to me?

"Okay," he says to his friends, I watched as he moved in my direction. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, yeah?” he smiles and Jesus Christ, do I want to kiss him. I head off to a dark, secluded part of the bar, and he follows. “Okay, here we are…what’s so important that you need to talk to me about right now?” He says. “I really like you.” I blurt out. “I…like you too. You’re a good guy. Really talented.”

I sighed and literally smacked my forehead. “No, I mean…I really, really, like you.” I say hoping he’ll get it this time around. “Ohh…so you like me, like me?”

I nod.

Nick shakes his head and smirks a little. Judging by his actions I knew he was brushing off my words as being nothing more than a drunken rampage.

“I know I’m drunk but Christ, I know what I’m saying!” I told him stern.

Nick went quiet and he stayed that way for what seems like a really long time. I bit my lip, even in the dark Nick looked so hot. I was too drunk at this point to even care where I was or what I was about to do. I grabbed his neck, pulled him closer to me and kissed him like he was my only source of life.

He threw his hands in the air and pulled away from me ever so slightly.

I let loose of him, fully expecting him to run, but he didn’t. He stood still and looked at me, totally lost of any and all words.

“I like you.” I said again. I fully expected him to understand this time.

“I’m not gay.” He whispered sounding very breathy.

I knew that sound. Even in my drunken state, I knew it. I shook my head and quickly moved towards him. Gently pinning his larger frame to the wall behind him I pressed my lips to his once more. This time he couldn’t move away.

I managed to keep him in the kiss for what I guess was about sixty seconds before he turned his head.

Before he could speak I grabbed his crotch. It wasn’t fully erect but he was semi hard. I smirked and said in his ear, “Seems like your dick didn’t get the memo.”

Next thing I knew his hand wrapped around my wrist and I was being pulled off by him.

In my anything but sober state, I worried. What was he gonna do?

I should have pulled away but all the pints I had downed earlier were jumping for joy because he was touching me.

As we neared his friends I heard him say, “He’s drunk off his ass, I’m gonna get him home.”

Nick POV

“Seriously Nick? Just call him a taxi or call one of his friends-if he has any.” I heard from one of my friends.

I glared at my friend for his comment about Niall having any friends, “Its best if I just take him there. Just to make sure he’s safe and all…He’s really drunk. I’ll call you guys tomorrow to figure out when to meet up.”

My friend’s aren’t exactly happy with me but fuck it, I gotta get this boy back to his place.

Niall was wobbly so I helped him to my car, once inside, he told me his address and I punched it into my GPS.

“It shouldn’t take too long to get there, if there isn’t much traffic.” I said to Niall looking over at him who’s staring out the window. Maybe he’s sobering up? “Hey Nick…You remember that solo song you did awhile ago?” Niall asked. I look at him briefly before looking at the road again, “Depends which one you mean, dude. I’ve done a lot.” “Its like the first one or the last one you sang…something like…I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block, the popular one with the rising stock. So that’s when I had this bright idea, throw the party of the month! No, the party of the year!” I laughed and shook my head. Then he moved on to singing BSB’s As Long As You Love Me and by the time we reached his apartment he’d sung about three more random songs.

I got out of the car and went to help Niall who was more like falling out then stepping out. Niall handed me the keys to get inside the building and then mentioned how he was on the third floor so we took the elevator up there. I unlocked his door with the key he’d given me. Once inside, I sat the keys down on a nearby table.

Niall POV

"Which way to your bedroom?" He asked as I smirked and I let go of him. I motioned with my finger for him to follow me but I could barely walk straight so he helped me into the room and he helped me into the bed, “I hope you don’t have too much of a hangover in the morning, dude.”

I start laughing, “You know, I’ve always wanted you to get me in bed…I didn’t exactly picture it going this way though.”

Nick stayed silent and turned away from me, I stare at him and laugh some more, “What’s wrong you sexy motherfucker? You upset that when I kissed you, your dick liked it and got all hard?”

He looked at me as I stood up, I grabbed his neck and kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time, Nick tried to pull back but I caught him, “Don’t be such a fucking pussy, just fucking kiss me back, a little experiment never hurt anyone…and it won’t make you gay.”

His eyes locked on mine. I wasn’t letting him get away. I was a crazy drunk but I certainly wasn’t a dumb drunk.

I leaned in and kissed him again.

Nick’s POV

As his lips crashed against mine I wanted to pull away but he kept me there. I resisted for a second but slowly gave in when my dick began to grow hard.

I felt our kiss deepen until finally he let go of my arm.

I allowed myself to stay there for a while longer but suddenly I pulled away.

“Dude…” I said trying to adjusted my pants to fit comfortably over my hard shaft. “I can’t… If the fellas… or anyone finds out…”

He cut me off, his accent strong through the drunken slur, “I have a lot to lose if anyone finds out too ya know.”

He sat up and tried to stand but nearly tripped over the shoes he had kicked off seconds previous.

I caught him and helped him back down.

I have to admit, I wasn’t gay but for some reason I wanted him so bad. I wanted to know what it felt like. Just once. Hell, AJ had done it. His friend Mark bragged about it all the time.

I looked at the drunk boy. Lust filled his eyes.

My dick twitched and I cursed, “Shit.”

Giving in finally I leaned in and pressed my lips hard against his.

He kissed me back; his kiss full of hunger, wanting more. I felt his hands grab at the ends of my shirt. I briefly tore it off as he did the same with his.

Before kissing him again I noticed him staring at me, my abs. I chuckled lightly, “You like what you see?”

“You have no idea.” He breathed. I smiled at him then kissed him again.

I moved on top of him as I finally allowed our tongues to explore each others mouths. I could taste the Mcguinness drinks he’d been drinking all night.

It wasn’t until his hands reached the clasp of my jeans that I pulled back, and in doing so, I saw the look in his eyes, worry.

“You didn’t do anything…Just promise me this night stays between us, I have twenty years to lose.” I wanted to let go and just enjoy this one night full of lust but I had my concerns.

“…And I have three to lose! I promise you, no one’s going to find out anything. Everything the boys and I have worked so hard to get over these last three years will be almost gone if people found out about this, about me. There’s no fucking way I’m risking it by telling anyone. I promise Nick, just…trust me, yeah?” He said as he leaned up and kissed me hard pulling me down with him.

He was right and that was all it took for me to abandon my fears and dive into this fantasy.

Our hands started exploring, going wild over each other’s bodies, until Niall reached the clasp of my jeans again. This time I was more than happy to let him undo them, I even helped him by kicking them off.

I undid his jeans next and he lifted his hips allowing me to pull them down. I threw the jeans to the floor as he ran his hand over the bulge in my briefs. He pulled them down, I moaned softly.

I kicked my briefs off and I hooked my fingers into Nialls boxers as he once again lifts his hips up. I yanked the boxers down, letting his hard on pop up.

He laid there, staring up at me, lust taking over in replace of what once were really gorgeous blue eyes, I stared back, not really sure what to do next and a little too embarrassed or maybe it was more nerves than embarrassment to ask exactly what to do next.

Had he been a girl I would have dove right in. Licking, touching, playing with each most intimate part. Niall was a guy tho. He didn’t have boobs or a pussy. He had a dick.

Niall’s POV

I smirked a little watching his eyes dance over my crotch. It was obvious he had never been with a guy.

“Let me…” I tried not to laugh as I moved so he could lay down.

I kissed his lips again quickly and lustfully as my fingers ran gently over the tip of his penis.

He groaned and responded by shoving his fingers into my hair. He pushed my head downwards and I knew instantly what he wanted. I however was in a good mood. “What?” I asked.

“Suck me!” He seemed to demand, his eyes snapping closed.

It amused me. He was trying so hard to be dominate and yet he had no idea how to pleasure another guy. I wondered if I’d have to show him how to fuck me too.

The hand he had in my hair began to force me downward closer to his crotch. I was happy to give in and draw his dick into my mouth.

At first his fist full of my locks guided my mouth up and down on his rock hard shaft but finally he let go and let me do my thing. This was one thing I definitely didn’t need help with.

I moved my lips over his tip sucking it softly as I heard him moan. I couldn’t help but act really happy on the inside, he was moaning because of me. I never thought I’d be able to do this much less make him feel that good while doing it.

I moved my head slowly down his hard cock, taking as much in as I possibly could, it caused me to gag a bit and my eyes to water but the moans I heard from him made it worth wild.

"Fuck! That’s so good!" He almost shouted as his body began to vibrate a little.

His head rolled around.

It made me feel rather proud of myself so I kept going.

At some point his hips began to thrust upward and his hands grabbed my hair again. This added force made his length a little too much to handle.

I began coughing and pulled away from him to try and gain my composure.

I saw his head raise up off the pillow. Looking towards him I saw lust filled his eyes as though he were drunk on it alone.

"Holy fuck." He cursed dropping his head back down.

"Good?" I asked fully amused.

"Better than anyone else." He told me with a bit of smile.

"That’s cause you only let girls mess with you. They don’t understand how we work and what feels best." I informed him.

For a moment he laid breathing hard. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. Then, without warning he lifted his head and looked at me. With demand in his voice he merely grunted, “More.”

Nick’s POV

I wanted more. I was on such a high now. I fully understood now why AJ never acted embarrassed when Mark brought up their one night romp. These gay guys really knew what to do with a cock.

Niall raised an eyebrow and shot me a mischievous smirk.

I swiftly reached up and pulled him down on top of me and kissed him deeply again.

He adjusted his body so that it rested perfectly on top of mine. It allowed our dicks to press against each others. I loved it. The wrongness of it all made it feel so right.

I let out a soft moan as he started to grind himself against me, never had I felt such pleasure from such a simple act.

He stopped as we kissed again, as we kissed our tongues explored each others mouths and our hands explored each others body. His touches were a bit lighter, smoother, even a little slower than my rapid movements across his body as I touched and explored greedily almost hungrily with my hands.

I pulled back and put my lips to his ear as I whispered, “I want to fuck. Right now.”

He looked me in the eyes for a moment and I could tell that past his incredible blue eyes his mind was busy with thoughts but then he smiled a really sexy smile and reached over me to the side table beside his bed, giving me a great view of his ass in the meantime.

I watched as he grabbed the lube and settled back down in front of me.

I couldn’t help but notice an ever so slight upset expression on his face. It just seemed as though he was suddenly doing a job rather than having fun.

"Alright." He said in an awkward tone of voice.

"What’s wrong? What did I say?" I had to know.

"The favor usually gets returned. That’s all." He explained.

He wanted my mouth on him. It gave me a slightly uneasy feeling. I had never sucked a dick before.

Suddenly a smirk crossed his face.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah, don’t worry. I’m more interested in the fact that its you doing it." He admitted.

"That I should’ve known." I said getting up.

He instantly looked overjoyed as we switched places.

"Just do whatever feels good." He instructed.

I nodded and slowly moved downward.

Then, there was his fully hard dick. I took a deep breath before licking the tip of it gently.

I repeated this action a few times until he groaned, “Its a dick, not a Popsicle.”

"Sorry." I told him then bravely lowered my mouth onto him. The wet, warmth of my mouth surrounded him and he suddenly let out a pleasure filled high pitched sound.

I smiled a little to myself at least I know that he’ll be easy enough to please. I sucked and moved my head up and down, I moved my head all the up and licked his tip again, “It kind of tastes like one though.” I said sacartistly.

I look at Niall who’s now propped himself up on his arms with a confused look on his face, “Huh? Tastes like what?”

I chuckled, “You just said like two minutes ago, ‘it’s a dick, not a popsicle.’”

“Ohh and ‘it kind of tastes like one’” He laughed and continued laughing hysterically until I put my mouth back on him and he screamed out in pure pleasure and I hadn’t even done anything than just wrap my lips around his hard dick.

I sucked on him hard and moved my head up and down, “Faster…You’re too slow.” Niall said sounding a tiny bit whiney but that could just be the alcohol.

I did as he wished and bobbed my head up and down even faster experimenting with my tongue on his dick while I went up and down, which he seemed to enjoy a lot.

His body began to move around under me as the intense high pitched moans got louder. At some point I even heard him begin to whimper.

"Nicky!" He cried out.

Only for a brief second did I notice before asking him lustfully, “What Niall?”

"Please, god please…. I want you so badly." He looked nearly like he could cry but the suddenly childlike behavior excited me further.

I nodded but had no idea what to do. I knew someone’s dick was going in someone’s ass and that was it.

Niall POV

I could clearly see the question in his eyes. I was so much more horny than I could ever remember being.

I wanted him to own me. I wanted to feel like his dirty little play thing.

I began to get up slowly. With both of us now on our knees I pressed my body against his and kissed him deeply.

Pulling away after only a moment I felt his hands wrap around. He places them gently on my ass as he looked into my eyes.

"I want fucked." I managed to whisper. I was having the time of my life.

He nodded and moved his hands off of me so I could move back some.

I could tell easily that he knew I wanted him to be dominate. He was trying so hard to, but he had to ask, “So what…doggystyle?”

I quickly shook my head. I had been fantasizing about this for a while now, there were a few positions I knew I wanted to try.

I grabbed his wrist and sloppy pulled him over to my computer chair where I made him sit down.

"I know how I want this to go. Just help brace me, yeah?" I breathed hard.

He just swallowed hard and nodded as he stroked his dick a few times.

I handed him the lube and watched carefully with my hand gripping my shaft as he coated his dick in preparation for me.

When he finished I spread his legs apart and turned my backside towards him.

His hands ever so gently held my waist as I lowered myself downward.

As my I neared his hard on he grabbed ahold of his dick with one hand and helped guide it to my hole.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah." He had no idea how ready I am.

I let him slowly enter me as moans from him got louder as he became surrounded by my ass.

When he was finally fully inside me I paused for a moment. I wanted to soak in the fact that Nick Carter was buried deep inside my ass.

We stayed still for a moment, giving him time to get adjusted to the new feeling. After a moment had passed, I leaned back against his solid abs and placed an arm around his neck for balance.

His hands once again came to my hips, holding me steady in my still intoxicated state.

Slowly I lifted myself up and then back down as I received a deep groan in response. I repeated my actions slowly.

I wanted to speed up but I also knew that I needed to let him adjust to what I was doing. After repeating my actions a few times I finally felt him beginning to help me.

Soon he was guiding me up and down. I loved it, it’s what I had always wanted.

I turned my head slightly and kissed him a little as he kept helping me bounce up and down on his member.

"Shit, so good." He grunted as his force began to intensify. He was now practically slamming me down onto him making his stick thrust deeper into my tight ass.

I whimpered and moaned, him loving it made my pleasure all the better.

"Fuck!" I yelped. This was amazing, much better than my dreams! I wanted more though. It was time to change positions.

He protested for a moment as I pulled away completely but grinned again as I laid on my back, my ass right at the edge of my bed.

He walked over to me and allowed me to place my legs over his shoulders. This put him right at my entrance.

I didn’t have to encourage him though. He slammed hard into me before I even knew it was coming. It’s exactly what I had been dreaming of.

He began thrusting in and out of my ass so fast that I had to grip the bed sheets just to hold on.

"Damn, so tight!" He nearly yelled as he continued drilling my tiny little hole.

His dick struck against my prostate and it was all I could do not to cum right there.

I whimpered again as he repeatedly slammed against my prostate as he had before.

It felt so incredible. I never wanted this moment to end.

Finally, I could feel him getting close.

"Please Nicky," I breathed, "I don’t want you to get off like this." I begged.

I think he liked my begging because I got another very hard thrust into my ass after I said that.

He then pulled out of me, I began to stand but he pushed me back onto the bed, “Hands and knees, bitch.” He instructed in a dominant voice.

This was it. He was finally making me feel like he owned me and my sick, drunk, lust filled mind wanted nothing more.

His eyes stared directly into mine and I felt he was looking into my soul and that my secrets were being exposed one by one.  
He silently pulled me up by my arm and turned me around so that my backside was facing his front.  
He ran over my ass making me shiver, not because I was cold but because I had an idea of what was to come and my body was in intense anticipation for it.

Nick POV

Niall showed me the ropes and now it was my turn to take over to show him who was really in charge between us. I grabbed my throbbing dick as I lined it up with his hole and I thrusted hard into him as he screamed out my name, “That’s what I like to hear.” I say smug as I continued to thrust hard in and out of him.

Niall groaned and I could tell that he was getting close but he wasn’t going to cum yet, not if I could help it. I stopped and he whined, I leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Niall…Horan…You will not cum, not until I tell you otherwise and if you do cum before I say to, you will regret it. Understood?”

He moaned, “Yes…Nicky.” He breathed.

I moved in and out of him as I picked up my pace and hit him harder than the last time with every thrust, hitting his prostate each time, leaving him moaning out my name and writhing around on the bed.

I felt the tightness in my stomach letting me know that I was getting closer to the edge, it wasn’t until as I hit his prostate one last time that I came inside of him.

I pulled out of him once I was finished emptying myself inside of him, I turned him around to see tears but I knew he wasn’t in pain, they weren’t those kind of tears.

I leaned over him and kissed his lips roughly and for a moment I got lost in his taste and his touch as his arms wrapped around my neck. I lost control in that moment and he pushed me back, it wasn’t until I felt his tip at my hole that I snapped back. I pulled back and pushed him back as he landed on his back on his bed, “You’re not getting inside me tonight, white chocolate.” I said gently hoping he’ll read inbetween the lines, it’s not that I didn’t want him in me, it’s just this is all new to me. I’ve never done anything with guys before much less had sex with them. I just wasn’t ready to let him enter me, I wasn’t willing to go that far. At least not yet.

He whimpered, “But I need to cum.” He whined.

I nodded, “You do need to come, so cum…but you do it yourself while I watch you.”

I sat back a little as Niall’s hand made a fist around his dick and pumped it up and down rapidly as I sat in front of him watching captivated by his moves. I was feeling a little tired from our time together so I laid down but still too mesmerized by him to take my eyes off him. As soon as I laid back though he stood up still with a hand pumping on his dick almost violently, I saw him pump faster until he let out a scream of my name and came completely over his hand, and of course my chest and face.

I just laid there for a minute, I definitely wasn’t expecting that. It felt kind of disgusting.

I felt something in my hand, “Here’s an old shirt of mine…You can clean off using that…if you want.” Niall said. So I cleaned myself up with the old shirt. After I was done I threw it on the floor.

I laid there thinking about everything that just happened as Niall moved to lay beside me.

It was a lot of fun, I mean at least now I have the experience of what being with another guy is like. I stared at the ceiling with small smile feeling completely satisfied or at least right now I do.

Niall POV

I handed Nick an old shirt of mine, “Here’s an old shirt of mine…You can clean off using that…if you want.” I told him. As I watched him clean himself up, I really hoped that I didn’t go too far when I cummed on him, I wanted him to enjoy this experience and I really hope that I didn’t screw it up by going as far as actually coming on him.

After he finished cleaning up, he just laid there staring at the ceiling, so I moved to lay beside him, hoping he’ll say or do something anything to let me know that tonight was a good night. I looked over at him and saw him smiling just a little smile. I took that a sign that tonight was a good night.

As for me, I smiled staring up at the ceiling. Part of me felt completely satisfied. The fantasy that had been holding me back had finally become reality. I hoped it would allow me to move on with Liam. Looking to Nick I really felt unsure though.

"Nick…" I questioned.

He turned his head slowly and looked at me. I think we could clearly see the questions in each others eyes because he simply put a finger on my lips to quiet me and said, “We could end up anywhere, that’s all part of the rush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
